


Reencuentro

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cynicism, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Face-Fucking, Gay Bar, Hot, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Random Encounters, Roleswap, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Casi un año después de aquella noche que quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria, Victor Nikiforov decidió regresar al lugar donde todo había iniciado. La necesidad de volver a ver a ese bonito chico que fue su amante ocasional lo había superado por completo.Victor no imaginaba que Yuri podía darle una gran sorpresa.---[AU] BDSM ligero.





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All you wish for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062051) by [TabrisXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX). 



> **Edades: Yuri Plisetsky (19) y Victor Nikiforov (36).**  
>  **Observaciones: Sadomasoquismo leve (no hardcore) y cambio de roles.  
> **  
> Esta historia es una secuela de mi fic llamado **["All you wish for"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062051). Si no lo han leído, les sugiero hacerlo para comprender mejor el contexto de la presente historia.**

Tuvo que trascurrir alrededor de un año para que una inusitada y extraña nostalgia comenzara a invadir por completo a Victor Nikiforov, quien con cierto pesar, terminó por reconocer que se trataba de una suerte de añoranza, una por demás atípica en él. Conforme pasaban los días y las semanas, ese molesto sentimiento se acrecentaba con brío, aturdiéndolo cada vez más, robándose su paz mental y regalándole noches en vela. ¡Vaya mierda! Era algo tan inquietante que jamás le había sucedido y eso solo hacía que se le dificultara manejarlo. Simplemente no salía de su cabeza y estaba a punto de perder el control de la situación, cosa que él detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El atractivo y maduro hombre de profundos ojos celestes estaba experimentando una enorme insatisfacción, una que empezaba a causarle el peor de los estragos, una que lo llevaba a desatar la más cruenta batalla consigo mismo. Sus constantes pensamientos se hallaban dirigidos hacia un sitio en particular, el cual rememoraba a la perfección y al que hubiese querido no regresar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, no podía hacer caso omiso a ese llamado insistente, a ese clamor que no cesaba y que sentía podía hacerle perder la cordura.

Él deseaba ir allá, sí que quería hacerlo. Lo sabía. Por más que aún se estuviera negando de manera rotunda a ceder ante esos impulsos que lo tenían desconcertado y que al mismo tiempo,se obligaba a reprimirlos bajo sus más estrictos preceptos personales. No quería ser débil, mucho menos dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios.

Pero Nikiforov estaba frustrado y conocía de sobra las razones que lo tenían así, tan sumido en su propia inmundicia, esa que lo consumía cual fuego abrasador y violento. Todo se reducía al hecho de haber tenido a aquel osado ladrón rapiñando sus pensamientos durante más de un maldito año y no, no se trataba solo de la costosa joya le fuera arrebatada luego de tan libidinosa e intensa noche. El hombre era consciente de que el precioso joven rubio que ofició de su amante ocasional, se robó con total descaro una parte de su ser y también de su tranquilidad.

Las esporádicas aventuras extra-maritales del albino no habían cesado en todo ese tiempo, tampoco aquellas prácticas secretas que tanto le fascinaban. Había tenido a muy buenos sumisos a su disposición pero en definitiva ninguno se comparaba con Yuri, a quien meses después seguía deseando a lo lejos con intenso fervor, a diferencia de los demás que para él fueron completamente desechables, al punto de que ni siquiera recordar los nombres de la mitad de ellos.

Eso sí, Victor tenía una especie de "política personal" que cumplía a cabalidad y la misma se resumía a nunca salir dos veces con la misma persona. No quería perjudicar su matrimonio ni tener un amante fijo y exclusivo, ya que luego podía volverse un serio dolor de cabeza para él. Por esa razón, sus conquistas eran fugaces, nacían poco luego del crepúsculo, se refugiaban en la discreta madrugada y morían con los primeros vestigios del alba. Era solo sexo de una noche, algo vacío y carente de toda implicancia sentimental, una cuestión meramente carnal que servía solo para aplacar su libido que en ocasiones se tornaba incontrolable y desbordante.

Nikiforov se reconocía a sí mismo como un maldito infiel y tal vez como un promiscuo que durante años disfrutó ese tipo de andanzas de un modo impune y audaz. Y fue así hasta que la consciencia comenzó a pesarle y para cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, ya estaba envuelto en un litigio de divorcio, impulsado por su entonces cónyuge luego de que las diferencias de caracteres saltaran al tapete y se hicieran cada vez más notorias y pesadas.

El albino no supo con certeza si debía sentirse triste o feliz por esa razón. Después de todo, su esposo era una buena persona aunque jamás consiguió darle una plena satisfacción sexual. Fue así que el día que la sentencia de divorcio fue promulgada y estaba libre de la sombra del adulterio, Victor decidió dejar de lado sus propias restricciones personales y optó finalmente por regresar a aquel lugar, el mismo en donde se dio su primer encuentro con cierto rubio que todavía era capaz de quitarle el sueño, aún cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Sin duda alguna, le había resultado como una sensación de dèjá vu. Ya lo había vivido y experimentado antes, creía saber cómo sucedería todo aunque al mismo tiempo tampoco tenía una certeza absoluta de ello. Un viernes por la noche condujo su automóvil y se dirigió para allá. Admitía que todo lo hacía motivado por curiosidad, quizás sin esperar demasiado aunque también albergaba la esperanza de un reencuentro.

Todo aquel tiempo Victor tuvo ganas de ver de nuevo al hermoso chico que había sometido a sus prácticas, esa era su fantasía más recurrente. Tanto así que se animaba a reconocerlo como su amante favorito hasta ese entonces; claro que ese dato solo él manejaba, sabía que deseaba encontrarlo de nuevo y repetir la experiencia, por más que nada garantizaba el éxito de su búsqueda inicial. Sin embargo, algo le susurraba que aquello era bastante factible.

Allí estaba de nuevo. En el mismo bar, ocupando la misma butaca en la barra donde inició todo. Ordenó también la misma bebida de aquella vez y esperó por él pacientemente. Quería ser encontrado y tal vez, encarado y cazado. No le molestaría que en esta ocasión, fuera el rubio quien viniera por él y se lo llevara secuestrado de ese local, haciendo incluso un descarado alarde y ostentación por haberlo conseguido.

Victor se vio sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía algo semejante. Esa no era una actitud propia de un amo dominante como él, pero el simple hecho de imaginárselo, lo excitaba de sobremanera. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa ladina y maliciosa, alimentada por las imágenes mentales que se hacía.

—Espero vengas esta noche, gatito -murmuró y bebió el último sorbo de su exquisito Black Russian antes de ordenar que le sirvieran otro más-

Permaneció estoicamente durante casi un par de horas en su mismo sitio, intercalando tragos y múltiples rechazos a sujetos -algunos muy atractivos- que se le acercaban intentando ligárselo, ofreciéndole bebidas y compañía. Pero Nikiforov no aceptó a nadie, su respuesta para todos era la misma.

—Estoy esperando a alguien.

Observó su reloj y con cierta decepción comprobó que ya al filo de la medianoche, el rubio a quien tan ansiosamente esperaba nunca apareció por allí. Pensó que quizás ya no era un habitué de ese bar o tal vez se había mudado de ciudad. Ya no tenía caso seguir aguardando y haciendo tontas especulaciones sobre el asunto. Al final de cuentas, no sabía nada de aquel chico, solo se trataba de otro desconocido más que pasó a engrosar su frondosa lista de amantes. Más allá de conocer su nombre y su cuerpo, lo demás era un completo misterio.

\---

El albino pagó su bebida para luego levantarse de su butaca pero ni bien se puso de pie, pudo divisar que un precioso chico con toda la actitud digna del tigre más salvaje, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, atrayendo sobre él las miradas de cuantiosos clientes del bar. No pudo ser más oportuno, era como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba por pasar y decidió aparecer finalmente. Victor sonrió al notar que sin duda alguna, se trataba de la persona que había estado esperando.

Yuri se sintió algo ansioso al ver a Victor allí y caminó hacia él con toda la intención de encararlo. El rubio sabía que algún día iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a ver al hombre que provocó un tremendo impacto en su mundo y ahora que estaba sucediendo, una suerte de revolución se desataba en su interior, rememorando escenas de aquel tórrido encuentro que tuvo con él en el pasado. Se sentía feliz ya que también lo había echado de menos pero no pensaba demostrárselo por ningún motivo, no se achicó ante el otro y con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó a la barra a ordenar su bebida favorita antes que dirigirle la palabra, pretendiendo que la presencia ajena no le produjo nada en especial.

—Lo de siempre -indicó Plisetsky al barman, a sabiendas que estaba siendo observado con atención por el hombre que estaba a su lado a escasos centímetros-

Eso le hizo saber a Nikiforov, que el muchacho seguía frecuentando ese bar y supuso que "lo de siempre" era el daiquiri de la última vez, según recordaba.

—¡Vaya sorpresa, eh! -exclamó el más joven y su mirada llena soberbia se clavó en el albino- Jamás creí que volverías a este lugar.

—A decir verdad, tampoco creí que lo haría.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás. Es bueno verte, Victor.

—Lo mismo digo -esta vez, fue él quien le sonrió desafiante y con eso, notó que el otro se tensó un poco, le era simple interpretar su lenguaje corporal-

En ese preciso momento, el barman colocó frente al chico una bebida de color azul y el mayor supo que en eso sí se había equivocado, pues ya no se trataba del mismo cóctel que la ocasión anterior. ¿Acaso los gustos de Yuri habían cambiado tanto en ese tiempo? Eso era algo que necesitaba averiguar.

—Así que ya no te gusta el daiquiri -observó el hombre un tanto extrañado, fijándose en la bebida ajena- Ahora prefieres empezar con un blue ice.

—¿Te parece una mala elección?

—No, para nada.

—¡Oh, es verdad! -refirió el chico con un dejo de burla- A ti te gustaba lo fuerte, ¿no?

—En realidad me sigue gustando.

—Entiendo. Mmm...creo que nunca te lo dije pero el azul es mi color favorito. No sé qué tiene pero no me puedo resistir a él -replicó el rubio y bebió un sorbo de su vaso al tiempo que lo volvía a mirar fijamente a los ojos-

Victor entendió que el chico hacía referencia al bello e intenso color de sus ojos y que con eso, estaba intentando iniciar de nueva cuenta esos juegos de seducción para quizás enredarlo y llevarlo al límite. Pero esta vez, era el mayor quien quería darse a desear y acorralarlo.

—¿A qué se debe que regresaste a este bar luego de tanto tiempo? -cuestionó Yuri y siguió degustando su trago- ¿Viniste por algún motivo en especial?

—Mmm quizás -la respuesta dubitativa del hombre no era coherente con la mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba al otro-

—¡No mientas! -exclamó el rubio- Estás buscando a un nuevo sumiso, ¿verdad?

—Yo no los busco. Ellos llegan hasta mí y se me entregan por voluntad propia.

El muchacho se sintió un tanto fastidiado al escuchar eso. No podía tolerar el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser más altivo que él pero sobre todo, no conseguía digerir la idea de saber que Victor había estado con otros chicos como él todo aquel tiempo que no se vieron, era algo que le molestaba de sobremanera aunque él tampoco había sido precisamente un santo.

—¡Anciano presumido! -masculló con cierta rabia- Te crees irresistible, ¿no?

—Pues no somos muy diferentes, gatito.

Yuri se estremeció al escuchar cómo fue llamado por el atractivo y maduro hombre, quien así lo había bautizado en la intimidad y le resultaba en verdad muy sexy y provocativo. Lo maldecía por dentro porque era el único capaz de leerlo con suma facilidad y no entendía cómo podía romper todas sus defensas de la manera más impune. Sin duda alguna, Nikiforov le seguía gustando muchísimo y lo empezaba a desear con fuerzas sin poder evitarlo.

—Viniste a buscarme, ¿cierto? -espetó sin rodeos, necesitaba corroborar si efectivamente el hombre había ido por él esa noche-

—Solo te tomé la palabra.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el desentendido. Te quedaste con algo de mi propiedad, mi estimado Yuri -el semblante del mayor se tornó serio- Resultaste un vil ladronzuelo después de todo. No sabía que eras de esos que cobraban por acostarse con alguien. Si querías dinero, me lo hubieras pedido. No tenías que robarte mi anillo de matrimonio.

El chico frunció el ceño y se alteró al escucharlo decir esas cosas. 

—¡No quería tu estúpido dinero, anciano! -espetó en voz alta- Y no, para que lo sepas no cobro por follar, eso lo hago por gusto. Lo tomé porque para mí fue como un trofeo de guerra.

—¿No fue suficiente con el collar de sumisión? -preguntó y apartó el cabello ajeno, que por cierto lo llevaba ligeramente más largo, dejando a la vez, su cuello al descubierto y sonriendo al ver que usaba el dichoso collar como parte de los accesorios de su atuendo- Me alegra ver que lo sigues llevando. Al parecer, te agradó tenerme por amo aquella vez -ahí iba de nuevo Victor Nikiforov, presumido como él solo- Pero eso no justifica que te llevaras mi anillo.

—¡Cómo jodes con lo mismo, maldita sea! -resopló girando los ojos- Tú dejaste mi piel llena de marcas y yo a cambio tomé algo que siempre tenías contigo. Pero mira, aquí está -le enseño una de las cadenas que traía colgada a su cuello y usaba el anillo de oro como si fuera un dije- ¿Lo quieres recuperar?

—Para nada. Ya no lo necesito.

—¿Mandaste hacer una réplica?

—Me divorcié.

Yuri acabó su trago de golpe, quedando un tanto pasmado con lo que acababa de escuchar pero lo supo disimular bastante bien. No sabía si debía creer o no en las palabras del hombre. Aunque fuera cierto o no lo que le decía, al chico le terminaría importando una mierda, él solo vio venir una gran oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

—¡Ah! Ahora entiendo a qué has venido. Quieres una nueva sesión de esas que tanto te gustan.

—No quiero nada en especial -el mayor mintió deliberadamente al tiempo que le enseñaba esa sonrisa que sabía conseguía poner al muchacho en aprietos- A menos que tengas algo interesante que ofrecerme.

—Si estás muy apurado, podemos ir al mugroso baño del bar, ¿qué dices?

—Mmm...suena bien pero vas a necesitar algo más que ponerte de rodillas y darme sexo oral para convencerme.

—¿Follar en el asiento trasero de tu auto estaría mejor para ti?

—¿No tienes algún plan más original, Yuri? -exhaló hastiado aunque las propuestas del rubio le estaban poniendo muy caliente-

—¿Entonces qué tal entonces si te casas conmigo? -ahora era el chico quien se estaba hartando- Ya estás divorciado así que puedes proponerme matrimonio.

—No tengo intenciones de volver a cometer ese mismo error -en un movimiento rápido, el albino tomó al otro del mentón y recorrió su bonito rostro con esos ojos intensos pero Yuri no se dejó doblegar-

—¿Tan mala fue tu vida de casado? -preguntó aunque enseguida él mismo acabó respondiéndose- ¡Pero claro! ¡Tu matrimonio fue una completa mierda! Por eso te la pasabas buscando ligues de una noche en los bares. No podías amarrar y azotar a tu esposito, ni hacer con él todas esas perversiones que tanto amas.

—Creo que me has descubierto -Victor no se molestó siquiera negarlo, después de todo, Yuri tenía razón-

Yuri se sintió molesto al ver que no consiguió su objetivo de molestarlo sino todo lo contrario, la sonrisa socarrona del mayor evidenciaba que se encontraba rememorando sus aventuras. El rubio sintió ganas de arrojarle su bebida en la cara pero para su mala suerte, ya no le quedaba contenido alguno en su vaso. Suspiró con hastío antes de pedir otra ronda y hacer una confesión inesperada.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me llamaron la atención esas prácticas hasta aquella noche contigo -con su dedo índice delineaba el borde del vaso- Con el tiempo, se convirtió en algo adictivo como en una droga.

—¿Mmm? -el albino se apoyó en la barra y quedó viéndolo con incertidumbre- ¿Acaso entraste a algún tipo de sociedad dedicada al tema? Por lo que sé, hay varios clubes de esos en esta ciudad.

—No, para nada. No suena como algo en lo que quisiera verme involucrado y estoy seguro que tú tampoco.

—¿Por qué asumes que es así de mi parte, Yuri?

—Porque aprendí con creces que como amo eres demasiado egoísta y dominante. No soportarías que alguien pudiera poner los ojos en tu propiedad, ni siquiera si se tratara de un mero espectador. Tú lo quieres todo para ti, desde el comienzo hasta el final -el más joven le devolvió una mirada agresiva- Puede que seas un experto en la materia pero si en algo nos parecemos es que nos gusta la exclusividad. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Totalmente -confirmó el hombre- Creo que debería sentirme halagado por todo lo que me dices. Jamás pensé que te tomarías el tiempo para analizarme de una manera tan profunda y rebuscada. ¿Tan especial fui para ti?

El rubio acabó por ruborizarse por completo al escuchar aquello, hasta que no lo resistió más y apartó con prisa la mirada de su interlocutor para luego llamar al barman a solicitarle su nueva bebida. Cuando Nikiforov pensó que no obtendría una respuesta, el otro habló aunque no se volvió a él sino que respondió con la vista fija al frente.

—Fuiste tú el que me inició en esto -musitó un tanto avergonzado ante lo que estaba confesando- Jamás creí que iba a terminar gustándome tanto.

—¡Pero qué interesante! -exclamó el albino, la revelación del chico tuvo un efecto casi inmediato en él, sobre todo en la zona de su bragueta- ¿Así que pasaste por las manos de otros amos?

—Mejor que eso -Yuri sonrió soberbio y observó al otro de reojo, quería ver qué expresión ponía cuando le contara lo demás- Ahora también soy un amo.

Victor quedó en silencio, como pasmado por unos instantes hasta que no pudo contenerlo más y se puso a reír carcajadas, llamando incluso la atención de algunas personas que estaban cerca de él. Yuri quedó viéndolo con absoluta seriedad, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, le resultaba irritante y patética la actitud del otro que tan abiertamente lo subestimaba pero al mismo tiempo, estaba deseoso de darle una buena lección.

—Idiota -murmuró y sin importarle el hecho de que su bebida acabara de serle servida, se puso de pie y se marchó hacia un lado dejando atrás al albino-

En cuanto Nikiforov se compuso, se dio cuenta de que quizás el otro se sintió ofendido. Después de todo, hacer enojar a ese gatito arisco era algo demasiado fácil, pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por él como para volverlo a perder.

Pudo divisar al rubio cierta distancia aunque la cantidad de gente que copaba el local había ido en considerable aumento. No pensaba dejarlo escapar y no lo haría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una vez que lo atrapara, lo llevaría a su guarida y lo sometería a sus insanos placeres.

Victor vio a Yuri ingresando los sanitarios y decidió entrar también. El lugar no era muy grande y la lumínica no era la más adecuada, de hecho, parecía que en cualquier momento todo quedaría a oscuras. El hombre también notó que el sitio estaba repleto de sujetos que usaban el recinto como improvisado motel y no se molestaban en disimular.

—¡Mierda! -murmuró Nikiforov, alterado ante lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando- ¿Entonces era verdad?

Una mezcla de desconfianza, escalofríos y celos lo invadió. No sabía si Yuri lo hacía adrede buscando despertar su ira o si esa era su manera de demostrarle que no estaba mintiendo en absoluto, sea como fuera, el hombre de ojos celestes no estaba dispuesto a esperar para comprobarlo. No iba a dejar que otro sujeto pusiera sus sucias en su gatito y menos que lo hiciera frente a él.

Se acercó con prisa y apartó al rubio, quien con una actitud fiera tenía acorralado contra una pared a un chico de menor estatura que parecía dispuesto muy a lo que viniera. Ya incluso Yuri tenía el cinturón desabrochado y le pantalón abierto, deslizándose por sus caderas.

—¿Quieren trío? -preguntó el desconocido, sonriendo traviesamente- Por mí no hay problema.

—Olvídalo -refutó Nikiforov y en cuanto vio que uno de los cubículos fue desocupado por una pareja, metió a Yuri allí y cerró la puerta, dejando al otro chico afuera y ganándose insultos por parte del mismo, pero no pudo importarle menos-

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, anciano? -Plisetsky parecía alterado al verse ahora aprisionado contra la pared del reducido espacio- ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

—No sabía que podías ser tan sucio y vulgar para follar en un lugar como este por un extraño -se acercó a él hasta romper la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir la excitación en el miembro del más joven a la par que sus labios rozaban a los ajenos, de una manera tan suave y provocativa que se tornaba insoportable-

—¿Te crees muy diferente solo porque tú acostumbras hacerlo en un departamento de lujo? -replicó ansioso, el roce entre su boca con la del hombre lo estaba por enloquecer aunque no quería ceder ante la tentación- ¡No, Victor! También follas con desconocidos, así que eres igual de sucio y vulgar.

—Me alegra saber que somos tal para cual, gatito.

Yuri tragó saliva y empezó a temblar, no precisamente porque sintiera miedo sino porque no podía seguir resistiéndose más. Por fortuna, no era claustrofóbico. En ese pequeño cubículo apenas cabían los dos y la temperatura parecía iba subiendo cada vez más, hacía que ambos se pusieran a traspirar.

—Estás temblando -expresó el mayor con un tonito divertido al verlo de ese modo- ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Debería tenerlo?

—Tal vez.

El albino fue quien acabó cediendo ante la tentación y el anhelo que sentía por esos exquisitos labios. Tomó al más joven por la mandíbula presionándolo con algo de fuerza y lo besó profunda y desesperadamente. Enseguida sintió los brazos de Yuri rodeándolo por el cuello y correspondiéndolo de forma osada e impetuosa.

Era un beso lascivo, húmedo y ansioso, motivado por la lujuria y la pasión que tenían a flor de piel mientras buscaban el control y el dominio mutuo de la situación, sus lenguas y sus labios se vieron involucrados en ello. Yuri no pensaba doblegarse, Victor estaba muy equivocado si creía que el otro se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Sus cuerpos también estaban ávidos de atención urgente. El roce constante entre ambos los iba poniendo cada vez más calientes y desesperados. Victor sintió unas tremendas ganas de tomar ahí mismo a su amante, arrancarle toda la ropa en ese momento y ponerlo a montarse en él hasta descargarse por completo y quedarse seco. Ahí entendió que había valido totalmente la pena haber esperado por un año entero para el anhelado reencuentro.

Victor llevó su mano derecha dentro de la ropa interior del rubio y de inmediato pudo sentir la dureza y la humedad del despierto miembro en sus dedos. Yuri jadeó apenas con ese contacto aunque no por eso dejó los labios del hombre aunque se le comenzaba a dificultar seguirle el ritmo, pues estaba por demás deseoso de ser tocado por él.

De repente, las acciones del mayor se tornaron inesperadas. Dejó la boca de su amante y se encargó del pantalón ajeno que para entonces lo traía en la parte más baja de sus caderas. Yuri se sorprendió al ver al hombre colocándose de rodillas frente a él en ese mugroso piso. No por el hecho de que iría a arruinar su costoso traje hecho a medida sino por lo que veía tenía intenciones de hacer.

—¿Así que también puedes ser un amo? -había una notable sorna en su voz, todavía se resistía a creer aquello- Demuéstrame que no son falacias -desafió mientras le bajaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior hasta liberar su intimidad- ¡Vamos, gatito! No quiero que tengas piedad.

—Vas a arrepentirte de haberlo pedido así -Yuri sujetó la cabeza del albino, tomándolo por los cabellos- Ahora, abre la boca y complace a tu amo.

Victor obedeció y sin dudar engulló la erección casi de manera hambrienta hasta introducírselo por completo en su boca. Las manos del hombre tuvieron la intención de sujetar las caderas de Yuri pero éste al notarlo, se vio obligado a reprimir sus jadeos por un momento para detenerlo.

—¡Con las manos no! -expresó con voz severa- Ahora solo puedes usar tu boca. Mantén tus manos hacia atrás y ni se te ocurra intentar tocarte.

Al mayor le sorprendió el modo en que Yuri estaba tomando ventaja sobre él con tanta rapidez y facilidad. No era esa su idea inicial, en realidad su intención era usar sus habilidades orales para calmarle un poco los ánimos, no esperó que el otro pudiera tomar en serio sus palabras. Quizás sí terminaría por arrepentirse pero estaba demasiado excitado como retroceder.

—¿Esto es humillante para ti? -preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aún cuando sabía que el otro no iba a poder responderle por tener la boca llena y ocupada con su pene-

Yuri comenzó a mover su pelvis en vaivén, al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos plateados y gemía cada vez más alto, importándole muy poco ser escuchado. El falo caliente y palpitante del rubio salía y entraba de la boca del otro hombre de forma cada vez más brusca. El más joven sentía su glande chocando contra la garganta del albino, produciéndole a éste algunas arcadas que supo controlar respirando por la nariz.

Antes que intentar expulsar el sexo ajeno de su interior, Victor se puso a succionarlo más y a mover su lengua por dentro causando con eso que Yuri lanzara gemidos y gruñidos. Yuri lo observó, notándolo todo traspirado y con lágrimas en los ojos, eso solo hizo que se excitara más y respondiera acelerado y descontrolado a los eróticos estímulos.

Plisetsky sujetó la cabeza del mayor con ambas manos y volvió a moverse, aunque fue mucho más impetuoso que antes y en medio de su éxtasis, sonrió al ver que estaba follándose la boca de Nikiforov a su entero antojo. Así estuvo durante unos increíbles minutos hasta que finalmente se vino, descargando una impresionante cantidad de semen, llenando a su amante hasta la garganta.

\---

Luego de semejante hazaña en el sanitario, la pareja decidió abandonar por fin el bar y marcharse a otra parte. Necesitaban algo más cómodo y discreto para seguir lo que iniciaron. El camino fue por demás complicado, estaban tan encendidos que no podían dejar de besarse y manosearse durante el trayecto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a destino, Yuri de inmediato se percató que ese no era el lugar de la última vez. Aquel parecía un departamento normal y no una especie de sala de torturas con un montón de artilugios expuestos y colgados por todas partes como la última vez.

Al ingresar a la habitación, Yuri pudo apreciar una amplia y cómoda cama cubierta con una sábana de satín rojo y cuya cabecera poseía varias barras verticales de metal negro. No había nada extraño a su alrededor. Así parecía el dormitorio de un sujeto normal.

—Me alegra saber que también puedes ser bastante sádico si te lo propones, gatito -el mayor sonrió de lado, estaba ante un escenario incierto en ese momento- Debo estar loco por permitir esto pero la idea de probar esto contigo me excita como no tienes idea.

—¿Entonces me dejarás hacerlo?

Victor no respondió, lo dejó con todas las dudas puestas y los tórridos besos se reanudaron incesantes. Las manos del hombre tomaban a Yuri con firmeza asiéndose a su cintura, presionándolo contra su cuerpo, deseando incrementar el roce entre sus intimidades que se frotaban por encima de sus ropas mal colocadas. Ambos parecían hambrientos y desesperados por sentirse de nuevo, en tanto, la excitación y la adrenalina iban en aumento de forma incontrolable.

El rubio condujo sus manos hasta el trasero de su acompañante y los estrujó con fuerza. Debía admitir que era uno de los mejores atributos de ese hombre, tanto que le generaba algo de envidia, preguntándose cómo a su edad podía tenerlo así tan firme y levantado. Era evidente que las horas de entrenamiento seguían dando resultados más que positivos. Le dio un par de nalgadas y por alguna razón, aquello logró que su amante se pusiera más duro y gimoteara un poco. Una idea muy loca pasó por la mente de Yuri y sonrió malicioso.

Las ropas estorbosas quedaron esparcidas por el piso de la recámara y segundos después, ambos se encontraban retozando en la cama sin nada que impidiera el contacto de sus pieles desnudas y febriles. Yuri no sabía qué esperar pero estaba seguro que su idea de tomar el papel de amo que no trascendería, ya que después de todo, Victor era dominante por naturaleza y nunca se sometería a otro hombre.

Sin embargo, Yuri notó que el otro estaba siendo complaciente en exceso. Sus besos y sus caricias eran distintos, eran apasionados y tiernos a la vez, carentes de agresividad. No era así como el rubio recordaba a su amante pero a esas alturas, solo quería disfrutarlo, le importaba un carajo de qué manera fuera.

Cuando Victor dejó la boca ajena, se tomó el tiempo necesario para besar todos los rincones del menudo y esbelto cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo. Yuri quedó tan excitado al punto de que su erección dolía, quería repetir lo del bar, anhelaba sentirse de nuevo en la boca del albino hasta correrse en ella.

Victor pareció entenderlo y actuó de inmediato. Las succiones dieron inicio y Yuri no podía sino gemir y retorcerse, moviendo sus caderas a ritmo acelerado. En tanto, el hombre que se encontraba entre las piernas del más joven, mantenía los ojos abiertos y se deleitaba observando sus expresiones. Era hermoso verlo perdiendo el pudor y el control sobre sí mismo, entregado al placer por completo.

—Ngh...aaahhh...Vitya... -pronunciaba agitado en medio de su éxtasis-

Le resultaba tan sorprendente y lascivo ver a Victor engulliéndose su miembro hasta el tope y sentir su garganta presionándole morbosamente. El rubio se compuso un poco y tomó la cabeza del mayor con sus manos en tanto, Victor solo permaneció quieto con la boca abierta mientras el otro volvía a follar sin piedad su tibia y húmeda cavidad, duro e impetuoso hasta sentir cómo sus testículos chocaban contra la barbilla ajena.

Yuri gritaba de placer y echaba la cabeza para atrás de repente, sentía que estaba a poco de venirse con todo hasta que el otro se apartó dejándole con las ganas. Agitado, frustrado y con el pene tieso, todo cubierto con una mezcla de saliva y sus propios fluidos preseminales que se deslizaban hasta caer en las sábanas.

La sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del albino lo dejó descolocado. Conocía esa expresión y sabía que haría algo para infligirle dolor antes de permitirle correrse como lo anhelaba. Yuri no se equivocó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras? -la incertidumbre se adueñó del chico-

—Tienes un potencial dominante que me atrae mucho -confesó el hombre y se acercó a besarlo- Pero tu inexperiencia me causa recelo.

—¿Entonces follaremos "normalmente"?

—No sé qué es eso, gatito.

—¡Mierda! -bufó el chico cuando vio a su amante ir hacia un lado y abrir el cajón de una de las mesas de luz que tenía al lado de la cama, era ahí donde había escondido aquellos objetos que conocía de sobra-

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Vas a echarte para atrás? -la sonrisa de Victor consiguió ponerlo nervioso-

—Me pondrás ese jodido anillo de metal para que no me venga, ¿cierto? Quieres que te ruegue como la otra vez.

—¿Lo quieres tú?

—¡Nooo! ¡Lo odio!

—Entonces no te lo pondré -Nikiforov le sonrió de nuevo-

—¿Eh?

—Eso sí. No me privaré de amarrar tus manos.

Y dicho eso, Victor le enseñó unas cuerdas negras que tenía unos nudos ya hechos con antelación. A Yuri le provocó cierta curiosidad, estaba desconcertado y deseoso de saber qué era lo que el otro tenía en mente en esta ocasión. Vio que su amante amarró la dichosa cuerda a la cabecera de la cama y luego tomó sus muñecas para aprisionarlas también.

Al cabo de un rato, el rubio se vio a sí mismo tendido sobre su espalda y con las manos atadas a los barrotes de la cama. Su mirada se fijó en el grueso y erecto falo de su amante mientras éste se disponía a colocarse a sí mismo aquel anillo metálico para mantener su erección por más tiempo.

—¡Vaya! Te queda muy bien -dijo Yuri, sonando bastante elocuente-

—¿Debería cubrir tus ojos también?

—¡No lo hagas! Quiero ver cuando me penetras con eso puesto.

—Mmm...¿en verdad?

Cuando Victor separó las piernas de Yuri, éste ya pudo imaginarse la sensación de dolor inicial y el ardor que le provocaría al ser llenado.

—¿Sabes algo, Yuri? Puedo ser muy complaciente y obediente si me saben llegar -su diestra envolvió el pene del más joven y lo masturbó un poco- Eso sí, quiero un amo severo que me lleve al límite de sus deseos.

—¡Ahhhh...mmm! ¡Vaya, estoy sorprendido! -a Yuri le resultaba un poco inverosímil todo aquello, al final de cuenta, era él quien se encontraba amarrado a la cama sin modo de escapar- ¡Ngh! Jamás imaginé que pudieras asumir el rol de sumiso.

—Soy un adicto a los juegos de placer y dolor. No importa de qué lado me toque estar.

El mayor retiró del cuello de Yuri aquel collar de sumisión que llevaba puesto, el mismo que le había colocado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y entonces se lo puso, asumiendo de manera voluntaria su rol de esclavo y reconociendo al otro como su amo. Sin embargo, quiso hacer algo distinto e inusual.

—Espero que esto sea del agrado de mi amo -siempre con una característica sonrisa, contrariamente a lo que Yuri imaginó, vio cómo Victor se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él para luego tomarle el miembro y comenzar a penetrarse a sí mismo-

Yuri no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, gimoteaba y observaba atónito las acciones inesperadas de Victor, quien gruñía al sentir el sexo del rubio introduciéndose en su cuerpo poco a poco. Las manos del albino se posicionaron en el pecho ajeno mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas en círculos, parecía tener mucha prisa por albergar por completo el pene de su amante en su interior.

—¡Dios! -exclamó Plisetsky, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- ¡Aaahhh...cuánta impaciencia!

Nikiforov suspiró aliviado al conseguir su objetivo y sonrió al ver lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué papel se suponía estaba llevando? ¿Era el de un amo sometido o quizás el de un esclavo dominante? Como sea, parecía algo totalmente contradictorio pero tanto él como Yuri parecían satisfechos con el resultado.

El hombre dio inicio a unos movimientos leves, consiguiendo sacar a Yuri unos deliciosos gemidos al sentir su pene siendo succionado por ese cálido interior. En cuestión de segundos, ambos se hallaban descontrolados, gimiendo y jadeando a medida que Victor aceleraba, sirviéndose él mismo, brincando sobre ese falo que se ajustaba perfecto a él.

—Ahhh...ahhh...Victor...

El mayor parecía que estaba a punto, Yuri no se había quedado atrás y se movía bajo él, proporcionándole unas fuertes estocadas que ocasionaban un fuerte ruido cuando sus cuerpos chocaban casi con violencia. Victor se vio obligado a acomodar sus adentros para recibir a Yuri una y otra vez, aunque empezaba a experimentar una horrible molestia en su intimidad que se hallaba atrapada en ese anillo que le impedía eyacular.

Yuri también se hallaba a poco del clímax cuando vio que su amante intentaba deshacerse de aquello y protestó de inmediato.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No puedes correrte hasta que yo te lo ordene, ¿recuerdas?

—Por favor. Ya no puedo más.

—¿Acaso vas a desobedecer a tu amo? -refirió Yuri con tono burlón- No pensaba darte azotes ahora pero al parecer es justo lo que necesitas para que aprendas a ser un esclavo ideal. ¡¡¡Aaaahhh...ahhh...ngh...mierda!!!

En ese momento, Yuri acabó desistiendo de su cometido y quedó en el más absoluto silencio, respirando agitado, traspirado y con sus mejillas pintadas en un adorable carmín. Se había corrido tan intensamente, llenando el cuerpo de Victor con sus fluidos y se sentía satisfecho como nunca antes.

—Suelta mis manos y hazte a un lado -ordenó y Victor obedeció de inmediato-

—Deja que me libere, Yuri -susurró el mayor, casi suplicando-

Yuri se sentía feliz, le provocaba tanto morbo y satisfacción ver a Victor en esas condiciones, todo vulnerable ante él, superditado a sus decisiones, y entonces entendió lo excitante que era la sensación de poder que aquella práctica era capaz de brindarle. Sin embargo, optó por ser un amo benévolo y se apiadó de él.

—Yo lo haré por ti.

El rubio se acercó gateando hasta su amante que se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama, lo besó con suavidad mientras procedía a liberarlo de aquello que le impedía alcanzar su tan anhelado orgasmo.

—Córrete para mí, Vitya -susurró Yuri apenas separando su boca de la ajena y tomando el enrojecido y sensible miembro de su esclavo con una de sus manos para masturbarlo lentamente-

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh...aaaahhhh!!!

—Eso es -murmuró el más joven- Libérate por completo.

Los gemidos de Victor junto con la tibia y abundante sensación de humedad cubriéndole esa complaciente mano, le hicieron saber a Yuri que su bello sumiso cumplió con su petición al pie de la letra. Cuando alcanzaron a notarlo todo estaba manchado con el semen del mayor, desde las sábanas hasta algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

—Muchas gracias, amo -susurró el albino, viendo al otro con una sonrisa de plenitud y acabó tomando la mano ajena para limpiársela usando su lengua, lamiendo todos los vestigios de sus fluidos y tragándolo sin el menor asco, Yuri solo lo observaba con fijeza haciendo lo posible por evitar excitarse de nuevo-

\---

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri despertó algo confundido al encontrarse en un sitio que no le resultaba familiar aunque no encontró a nadie a su lado. Pero en cuanto vio la soga en la cabecera de la cama como también el collar de sumisión que Victor había usado en la sesión anterior, lo recordó todo. Tomó el collar y pensó colocárselo pero desistió al ver la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y luego al albino ingresando con dos tazas en sus manos. El aroma le hizo saber que se trataba de café recién hecho.

—Buenos días, gatito -lo saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama- Justo venía despertarte. Hice café, ¿quieres?

—Sí -respondió-

—Me alegra que no salieras huyendo como la vez anterior.

—A decir verdad, me hubiera ido hace rato que seguías dormido pero no quisiera tener que esperar otro año para volver a verte.

—No tienes que irte -aclaró Nikiforov- A menos que alguien espere por ti y tengas que darle explicaciones, claro.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones y nadie espera por mí.

—Yo sí lo hice y aquí estás. Debo decir que valió la pena.

Las palabras del hombre hicieron que Yuri se sonrojara de inmediato y para disimular, éste tomó su taza y bebió el café.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

—Claro que sí, gatito. Todo el tiempo que gustes -insistió el otro- Ya te lo dije, ahora soy un hombre libre.

—Y sin embargo, eres un buen esclavo también.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi amo de ahora en más, Yuri?

—Solo si me prometes que seré el único -respondió el rubio con total determinación- No me gustaría compartir mi propiedad con otros sujetos.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si algún momento, me dan ganas de que volvamos a intercambiar papeles? -preguntó Plisetsky un tanto confundido-

—Con gusto volveré a ser tu amo. Eso sí, las condiciones serán recíprocas. Será como un contrato de exclusividad bilateral.

—Acepto, Vitya -confirmó el muchacho con una inocultable sonrisa-

Un beso con sabor a café fue el que selló aquel contrato que establecieron, con unas cláusulas quizás bastante inusuales en una relación de esas. Sin embargo, ambos supieron tras el reencuentro -aunque no lo dijeron hasta ese momento- que deseaban permanecer uno con el otro, más allá de los juegos de placer sadomasoquista que pudieran disfrutar y de los roles que eligieran tomar. Victor y Yuri se estuvieron aguardando pacientemente por bastante tiempo y ahora que por fin se tenían de nuevo, no estaban dispuestos a perderse otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
